Ranoia
}} Ranoia is a powerful shaman of the Shire Tribe he worked with his tribe to oversee the Warrior Ceremony. Due to his bond with the Wae sacred animal, he was said to be the strongest magic user in his tribe. Ranoia is working to bring chaos and demons into the world to gain more power - though he claims it is "for the greater good". His true intentions are unknown. Appearance Ranoia is a sharp eyed man with white hair and a bushy goatee. During the Warrior Ceremony, Ranoia dresses in the robes of the Shire tribe but wears a unique, birdlike helmet. After his fight with Noya, his eyes are torn out and later he is seen with a massive scar where they once were. Personality Ranoia is a secretive and suspicious man, though he does his best to seem charming and non-combative at first. He is power-hungry, fairly merciless, and seems to care little for rules or the lives of others. Story Ranoia first appears at the gates of the Warrior Ceremony spying as Yulian and Noya enter. He requests an audience with Noya for his master, but is rejected. He becomes very interested in Dirik after seeing him with Yulian - and shares some information on Sacred Animals with Yulian, who had been clueless of his foxes true powers. Throughout the trials of the Warrior Ceremony, Ranoia is constantly sneaking around. He offers Yulian a trade for Dirik, though the Young Glow refuses - and angry when he learns Ranoia plans to feed the fox to his sacred bird in order to increase its power. After being rejected by Yulian, Ranoia expresses concern about his and Noya's presence in the trials - as it turns out that Ranoia and many men of the Shire Tribe are planning a coupe. In the third trial, Ranoia secretly sets up a trap of Poison Fog - a deadly and forbidden magic - in order to kill Yulian. Yulian survives, but is handicapped, and after this intervention is seen by Noya and Maeimaria, Noya is employed to hunt down the rebellion. This unlawful interference also seems to result in the awakening of The Dragon. Ranoia has some henchman trap Pere and Trekol, and it comes out that he and his fellow rebels are working with some chaotic and potentially demonic forces that could change the world. Ranoia is next seen ambushing Mae and demanding that she hand over her position as High Priestess, and her power as the Shire Tribe's leader. They briefly duel, but Mae eventually vanishes in the face of Ranoia's numbers, leaving him seemingly unopposed, but also without the power he needs. It turns out to be the beginning of the end for the coupe, and as they leave Noya appears to confront them. Though the master fighter does his best to apprehend the traitors alive, he kills many of them, including the Wyraptor, and rips out Ranoia's eyes before leaving to help Yulian. Ranoia apparently flees after this, though it seems he is still working in secret against the Shire Tribe, as Winnie and Maemaria both mention him as attacking the seal and opposing the balance. While Yulian and Winnie are working to fix the seal, Ranoia and his remaining force are shown having recovered from Noya's routing. They begin opening a small magic circle, similar to the Chaos Seal, and allowing demonic energy to escape into the world in order to gain more power. Though some of his supporters question the danger of this, Ranoia claims it is for the greater good. Power and Abilities Like the rest of his home tribe, Ranoia is a learned magic user. According to Lakri, his bond with a sacred animal made him the most powerful spell caster in the tribe. Even after losing the Wyraptor, Ranoia is formidable enough to fight with Yulian and Thrint, and can even utilize magic to see without eyes. Gallery Early Ranoia Ranoia References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Shamans